Silhoutte
by Arisu Kuroshima
Summary: Not good with summaries MFM, MM, some yaoi moments
1. Chapter 1

Silhoutte

By: Tsumeato

Tsumeato: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. I'm so happy! .

Bakura: You are always happy, Tsu-kun.

Ryou confused: Tsu-kun? I thought Tsumeato was female.

Tsumeato: I am, I just like 'Tsu-kun'

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, If I did, Tea would have been dead and Yami and Yugi would already be together and my character Clef would be with Duke and Seto. I only own Clef and the Millenium Bracelet with the Yami, Ookami.

Chapter One: New Girl

Two years passed since Battle City and when the Yamis were granted their own bodies. Yugi and the gang were now all seniors at Domino High School same with Seto Kaiba. Yugi and Yami finally admitted their feelings for each other only three months after the events at Battle City, much to Anzu's displeasure. Jounouchi and Mai hooked up only a month later after Yugi and Yami did same with Shizuka and Honda. Malik, Isis and Rishid went back to Egypt while Marik stayed in Domino, helping Seto with Kaiba Corp while Mokuba and Rebecca were a couple for two months now. Marik and Bakura were forced by their hikaris to go to school with the others while Marik wasn't threaten by his hikari, but he was threaten by Yami to go to school while Ryou did a good enough job keeping Bakura in line. Now, standing in front of Domino High School, Yami, who was holding Yugi's hand, Honda, Shizuka, Duke and Jounouchi were all talking.

"Have any of you heard from Anzu lately?" asked Yugi, who was feeling a bit worried about the girl who started to become more distant from the group.

Shizuka shook her head same with Duke as Honda spatted out angrily, "Why do you care so much about that bitch, Yugi? She wanted to break you and Yami up and thought you would hate her by now."

Yugi sighed to himself and shook his head. "I try to hate her... but I guess it's against my nature to do so." Yami hugged Yugi possessively until they heard an annoyed sigh. All eyes focused on the scene infront of them that was Bakura was helping a girl that appeared to be Anzu's height with short ebony black hair and dark amber eyes. They were picking up books that spilled from their arms. Yami was shock while Yugi was snickering at the shock face that Yami had on until he notice why Yami was shock. The girl had a gold bracelet on her right arm with the eye of Horus adorning the middle of it, like the other Millenium items.

"I'm sorry about that." The girl apologized nervously while she added. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Bakura snorted and replied in his usual cold tone, "Doesn't matter anyway... we're not late. Who are you anyway?" 'Why do you have a Millenium item' was the part that was left out.

"I'm Clef Katsumara and you are..."

"Bakura..." He notice that the 'dweeb squad' as he call them was watching them and stated, "Come on... I'll let you met my friends and my rival." Bakura smirked a bit when Clef nervously followed him and stopped in front of the group beside Bakura.

"Bakura, where's Ryou?" asked Yami with a stern glare as Bakura answered, "Calm down, tight ass. Ryou's sick today and he won't be able to come to school sick."

"Who is your new friend, Bakura? Or should I say new victim?" teased Duke, who recieved a glare from Bakura, shutting Duke up.

"Hello, I'm Clef." Clef bowed a bit as a small smile graced her lips. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, since they are going to be rude... the tight-ass is Yami, the one he has in his arms is Yugi, and there's Jounouchi, Honda, Shizuka and the jerk is Duke." Bakura introduced as he pointed towards the intended person.

Yami nodded his head at Clef while he glared at Bakura, Yugi smiled and waved at Clef while Jounouchi and Honda both said, "Hello" at the same time while Shizuka and Duke waved as well.

Yami was about to ask about the bracelet until the bell rung, signalling that they all need to go to class. Yugi looked at Clef and smiled happily, "Maybe at lunch, we can all get together and get to know one another."

Clef nodded her head and before she was going to answer. She noticed Bakura was dragging her away from the group and waved farewell to the others as Duke asked to no in particular, "What the hell is his problem today?" The group went their seperate ways for class while Bakura was 'dragging' Clef towards the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Silhoutte

Chapter Two: Theather Class

Bakura looks Tsumeato: The only insane yamis are Marik and myself. Atemu's sane.

Atemu: I guess she put there because she knew you guys can drive me crazy.

Tsumeato: Now we can see an Anzu/Clef fight... not really a fight, just a confrontion looks over at Seto and smirks

Seto and Marik cuddles Clef: What?

Tsumeato: You three are getting too close before a certain chapter.

Bakura: What kind of punishment are going to dish out on Anzu? I know you hate that preppy bitch.

Yami Tsumeato: We do hate that preppy bitch and she's going to get what she deserved... no let the reviewers vote on how they want Anzu to suffer. It must be creative and funny to all.

Tsumeato: Yami Tsumeato! sighs disclaimer is still the same as first chapter, just add major Anzu bashing. Sorry Anzu lovers.

Hikari to Yami/ Yami to Hikari

Twenty minutes later, Bakura and Clef were standing infront of the office door. Bakura scanned over Clef's schedule since he took from her small hands and muttered, "Looks like you have to put up with Marik, Yami and myself all day. Hmm... you have one class with Seto, Duke and Anzu." He turned his attention at Clef and scoffed, "Anzu is a bitch... hell, the queen of bitches. If you start having feelings for Seto, watch out for that snobby bitch. She also preach about 'how important friendship is' too." He used his fingers at the parts where he needed the quotation marks. Clef laughed and Bakura for some reason felt like he had a little sister in the girl beside him.

"Now since first period is almost done, I'll take you there with me as escort." Before Bakura could complain about the class they were going to, his attention shifted to the bracelet and asked, "Where did you get that bracelet?"

"My grandmother gave me this bracelet before I moved to Domino." She sighed to herself as she followed Bakura to their class. Bakura was telling her about his friends and ones she might meet during her first day. When they arrived at the door of their class, Bakura pushed the door open, earning him an annoyed glare from the teacher and few stares from students.

"Mr. Bakura, please take your seat." The teacher instructed while she have her annoyed glare at him. Bakura muttered, "Old hag" underneath his breath while Clef just giggled a bit at him. Clef handed her schedule to the teacher as she notice gawking stares and glaring stares were now focused on her.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we have a new student. Her name is Clef Katsumara. Now for the day, I'm assigning Marik, Yami and Bakura as your guides around school. Now take a seat between Marik and Yami." Mrs. Takeshi pointed at the seat between the glaring Egyptian and glaring tri-colored haired young man. While class was going on, Marik and Bakura were being a 'good' inflence on Clef while Yami was trying to keep Clef on a normal level of sanity. The bell finally rang while Clef's ears were being covered by Marik as Bakura and Yami were arguing.

"I see that the insane squad is trying to tant another soul." A cold husky voice scorned while amber looked up into cold crystal blue eyes. Yami raised a delicate eyebrow at the two and smirked while Marik and Bakura growled in annoyance.

"Seto, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a stalker to get rid off?" Bakura growled angrily, shocking three out of the four occupants.

Seto scoffed for the moment and replied in his usual cold tone, "I was instructed to take Katsumara-san to drama class. Besides we can't have her turning insane." This time, Marik, Bakura and Yami growled in annoyance and Clef just blushed pink from embrassment and attention. Seto took this opportunity and grabbed Clef's hand and dragged her out of class, from the three yamis, two insane ones and one trying not to become insane because of the other two.

The pair only took ten minutes to get the theater while they walked in silence, not that Seto minded at all. He took that time to observed his walking partner. His crystal blue eyes scanned over her ebony black hair that appeared to be velvet to the touch as he noticed that her amber eyes were looking at everything around her except himself, of course. He notice that she was still innocence by the way she moved, gestures and her aura. Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, a loud "Kaiba, how are you?" Two pairs of eyes glance over at the grinning brunette with ice blue eyes that stared at Kaiba then glared at Clef.

"New friend Kaiba?" asked the brunette and looked at Clef as she sizing her up. "She doesn't appear to be your type of girl anyway." Clef was inwardly growling in annoyance while Seto just gave Anzu a cold glare and replied, "And what do you know about 'my type of women' anyway, Masaki? You still an annoying brat that hasn't grown up." Seto took that time to exit, leaving the two females alone.

"He's mine, bitch." Anzu growled at Clef as she scoffed Anzu and took her leave into the theater, followed by Anzu and her little group of friends. Clef glared at Anzu as she passed her as she also made her way inside of the theater. Anzu was sitting with her little clique while Clef decided to seat beside Duke, much to Seto's annoyance.

Mr. Heisa was looking at his class and started speaking, "Two months from now, we will sponsore our first production of the year called "Ever After". Thanks to Mister Kaiba, our production is possible for this year. Now to issue the parts, I'll pair you up to see which parts I will put you in. Now any questions." Duke raised his hand and asked, "Does Kaiba have to do the play as well?"

"Even though, I would like for him to participate as well... that is his decision." Mr. Heisa answered as he started pairing up people. Seto volunteered to be in the play, much to many boys' annoyance and many girls' except Clef, joy. Seto had Clef for a partner while Anzu and Duke were paired up as well. When it was thirty minutes done in the class, Mr. Heisa turned his attention to Seto and Clef and stated, "It's your time... just free style it."

Seto whispered in Clef's ear, "Just follow my lead." Clef nodded her head as Seto said in angry, baritone voice, "Why are you defending that bitch? After all, she done to you..." He let out an annoyed growl and turned his back on her.

Clef's eyes started to water as she replied back in sadden, calm voice, "Please love, I can't hate her. Even though, I should let her suffer in hell, I just..." Clef broke down in tears as she clutch on Seto's jacket as she pleaded, "All I want is you by my side... nothing else, darling. Please don't be mad at me." Clef slowly let go of his jacket and started to walk away from Seto until his hand gripped her wrist, stopping her.

Seto chuckled in calm way as he replied, "I made a promise to myself, that I wouldn't let you go." He pulled Clef towards him as he let his hand tilt her face towards his own and whispered, "What makes you think that I'll let you go?" Mr. Heisa and the rest of the class, save for a fuming Anzu, were clapping and cheering at the performance they were given.

"Kaiba, Clef... you two will be our stars in the play. Congrations." Mr. Heisa said as Clef blushed crimson while Seto was inwardly smirking. Seto held Clef in his arms for a minute longer and then, they both separated. By the end of class, Anzu was stepmother as Duke was the prince's brother while Seto was the prince and Clef was the gentle daughter who was also pushed around by her stepmother.

Anzu continued to glare at Clef as she muttering underneath her breath about her to her little clique. Seto and Duke were doing good in their own parts, even though Duke was pissed that Seto was the prince and he was the one who was going to do a KISS scene with Clef, but he had a scene with a kiss with her too.

"She doesn't need someone as cynical as you, brother. You hurt too many people for your own foolish gain." Duke scorned as he let a small growl escape his throat.

Seto's eyes remained cold as he lashed out angrily, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LOVE HER? YOU MUST BE A FOOL... SHE MEANS NOTHING TO ME AND THAT'S ALL!" Duke let a small smirk adorned his features as he replied calmly, "So you wouldn't care if I have her for myself, dear brother. Someone as pure and innocent as she deserved someone to nurture and protect her, not use her like a pawn... and I intend to be that person." Duke started to walk off the stage, towards Seto's left until Seto grips Duke's shoulder and warned angrily, "Don't you dare go near anything that's mine." Seto let go of Duke's shoulder and walked off the stage towards Duke's right. Mr. Heisa looked impressed while the rest of the class looked shocked. Unknown to the whole class, Marik and Bakura snuck into the theater, watching the class for entertainment since they had no class at the moment.

Bakura was snickering at the act and whispered, "This is going to be fun." Marik nodded his head in agreement while he let out a small snicker from his own lips.

Second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh is done. Yay and yes, I have a story named 'Ever After' and it might be on fiction press soon.


End file.
